1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a belt buckle which has an illuminated symbol and an opening which creates a similar effect to that produced by neon lights attached to the undercarriage of a car.
2. Background Art
In many parts of the United States and abroad the latest fashion craze is anything bright, shiny and flashy. This has created a fashion trend that utilizes all of the latest high tech developments in order to create the most attention grabbing accessories.
Examples of accessories which utilize technology and have previously been patented include Oberlander U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,896 (“Oberlander”). The Oberlander patent discloses a lighting device for personal use that is worn on the wrist like a watch and provides a light source. Zoller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,460 discloses a flashlight which is attached to a dog's collar. The dog collar of Zoller shines light on the path in front of and surrounding the dog in order to illuminate any obstacles that might be in the way. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,324 issued to Thomas describes a lighting accessory worn on a belt. The lighting accessory acts as a flash light with a beam that is directable depending on what the user wants to have illuminated.
Other patents that have issued deal more with accessories and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,563 issued to J. W. Catching illustrates illuminated jewelry which has lights which extend from the front of the jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,291 issued to Steiner depicts a portable light assembly which can be attached to a hat, clothing or the like in order to illuminate a logo. Basically, Steiner is a small attachable spotlight that provides focus on whatever it is illuminating.
None of these patents, however, illustrate a self illuminating belt buckle or insignia in which the light is placed behind an insignia in order to provide a background glow.
Accordingly, what is needed is a self illuminating belt buckle or insignia which uses light to provide a background glow behind an insignia or design.